


Powder Blue

by Snapbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo's ass is dangerous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powder Blue

Baekhyun huffed as he wiped at the bead of sweat running down his temple with the back of his hand. He stared at the time on the treadmill, willing the seconds to tick by faster. According to the stupid machine, he had only been running for 3 minutes and 27 seconds, but it felt like forever. _Goddamn I am out of shape._

He hated the gym. Hated sweating and aching and feeling like his lungs were going to burst, but he hated not fitting into his favorite pants even more.

He fiddled with his iPod, looking for anything to energize him when a pair of hideously fluorescent running shoes caught his eye. He recognized them immediately. They belonged to that petite doe-eyed kid in the spin class he went to when he really hated himself.

He smiled to himself as he watched the brown-haired boy trip over himself while stepping onto the treadmill directly in front of him. _Adorable._

Baekhyun always noticed this kid. It was hard not to with those hideous shoes and big round eyes that made him look perpetually surprised. He never really spoke to anyone, just nodded politely at everyone, usually rushing out as soon as the class let out.

There was something about him that Baekhyun found unbearably cute and he watched as the awkward little thing pressed random buttons until he found a setting he liked.

He was walking briskly and Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice the way his hips swayed back and forth as his legs moved. He was wearing those powder blue shorts again; the ones he really had no business wearing because they were at least a full size too small.

Baekhyun wiped the back of his neck with his towel, eyes still trained on the hypnotic swing of the hips in front of him. He’d always laughed at those silly shorts, but the way the fabric hugged the curves of his ass made Baekhyun’s mouth feel dry.

He squirted water into his mouth, tearing his eyes away from the boy in front of him to look at how much time had passed. 5 minutes and 15 seconds. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

He sighed, increasing the speed on his treadmill, because if he was going to do this, he might as well make it worth his time. 

He was sweating through his shirt and his hair was sticking to his forehead in sweaty clumps when his eyes wandered back to the boy in front of him. He was still walking, but had increased his speed to an almost-jog. Baekhyun tried not to stare, but his eyes fell on those swinging hips again and stayed there.

Baekhyun’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and he felt a little bit like a pervert, but the way the boy swiveled his hips, slow and honest-to-god sensuous, seemed deliberate. Like he was trying to seduce Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun laughed at himself, because that was ridiculous. This kid was shy and quiet and had no idea what those hips could do to a person. 

And he was suddenly regretting this train of thought because now he was thinking about those hips swaying toward him and running his fingers over them and fuck he was not getting turned on by the adorable kid from his spin class.

He brushed his sweaty bangs off his forehead and looked down at the time. 11 minutes and 17 seconds. Fuck. He wanted to run for at least 30 minutes, but he didn’t know how long he could handle staring at the brown-haired boy’s backside.

_Well isn’t that just great._ The boy had started running. And Baekhyun had thought his hips were mesmerizing. He swallowed thickly as he watched the way the boy’s ass bounced and jiggled as he ran. The powder blue shorts left so little to the imagination and Baekhyun felt heat flare in his belly and this was not ok.

Baekhyun increased his speed, trying to distract himself, but the friction from his shorts and the way the kid had his lips wrapped around his water bottle made his dick twitch.

_FUCK._ He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to think of anything else, but all he could think about was how pretty those full lips would look sliding down his cock and he quickly opened them again. 

This was a problem. His dick was getting hard and the ass and hips in front of him were not letting up. The boy was sweating now, his shirt sticking to his back, and Baekhyun didn’t have to work very hard to imagine what he would look like without those clothes on.

The thought sent a spark of arousal straight to his groin and Baekhyun tried his best to discreetly hide the ever-more-prominent tent in his shorts, but before he could process what was happening he was face down on the floor holding his forehead where it had smacked against the treadmill on the way down.

He heard people gasping and asking him what happened, if he was okay, but he just laid there, too embarrassed to show his face. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, pushing at him until he flopped onto his back, still hiding behind his hands. 

“Are you ok? Baekhyun? Your name’s Baekhyun, right?” Baekhyun peeked through his fingers and was startled to see the boy’s doe-eyed face so close to his own. “Can you answer me? Or look at me or something?” Baekhyun almost wanted to laugh, because of course his voice would be sexy and husky.

He sat up, leaning against the treadmill and rubbing at his forehead. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just embarrassed.” 

“You should be more careful. “ He poked at Baekhyun’s shoulder. “And you know, they made those safety clips for exactly this reason, you should use them.”

Baekhyun merely nodded at the floor. He jumped when he felt fingers brush the underside of his chin. 

“Sorry. I just wanted to get a look at your forehead.” He lifted Baekhyuns head with soft fingers cupping his jaw and Baekhyun’s skin tingled. The boy was turning his head left and right, a look of concentration on his face as he leaned in closer to inspect Baekhyun’s bruise. 

Baekhyun caught a hint of what smelled like strawberry chapstick and his eyes fixated on the boy’s plump lips. His mouth quirked upwards on one side as he released Baekhyun’s chin. “You should put some ice on that.”

Baekhyun let himself be pulled up off the ground, assuring everyone around him that he was, indeed, all right. When he turned back to thank the brown-haired boy, he was answered with a snicker. Baekhyun was just about to ask him what the fuck when he followed the boy’s line of sight to his own tented crotch. “Maybe you should put some ice on that, too.”

Baekhyun stared at him, mouth agape, wishing he could collapse into himself, but the boy just extended his hand. “I’m Kyungsoo. It’s nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this


End file.
